dreamworks_school_of_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dreadfall Event/Ways to Gather Candy
dreadfall event how to play 1.png dreadfall event how to play 2.png dreadfall event how to play 3.png dreadfall event how to play 4.png dreadfall event how to play 5.png Within the Event, the game offers a total of 12 ways to gather Candy , 3 of them are a one-time only way. The How to Play section from the Dreadfall Event includes shortcuts to the respective ways of gathering Candy, so that players can quickly head from one point to another point without having to walk and wait longer. One-Time Only Dreadfall Quests In tradition to the seasonal Holidays, Dreadfall-themed quests are back and there's four of them, each rewarding a bigger amount of Candy than the other. Within the Quests, players get to see the Skrillknapper and the Dreadstrider up close. Repeatable Major Minigames Dreadfall Dailies= One of the main features introduced with the Dreadfall Event, Daily Quests are repeteable quests with a time limit to be completed. Three quests from a pool of 15 are offered every day, and can be seen by clicking on the Dreadfall board in New Berk. After completing 2 of them, a variable amount of is rewarded. This amount depends on the consecutive day the player has been doing the quests, not much different than the log-in rewards. *Day 1 and 2: 25 *Day 3 and 4: 50 *Day 5: 100 'Known glitches' *Soon after the introduction of the Dreadfall event, players won't be able to finish any daily quest due to a "failed to sync to the server error", that appeared usually in the last steps of the quests. This glitch has been fixed with release of update 3.4. |-|Dreadfall Dragon Tactics Levels= Eight new Dragon Tactics levels were released with the Dreadfall Update, and they will probably be time limited. They award candies once each every 20h, with more difficult levels awarding more candies, for a total of 100 . While the increase of difficulty stated is similar to the Icestorm Levels, in practice they are easier to complete, even with lower level dragons. 'Known glitches' *Probably the worst glitch introduced with this update: players reported massive loss of Viking levels (40 or more) after playing any level of Dragon Tactics. This of course affects the viking's power in DT. It is currently NOT recommended to play DT AT ALL, until there is an official announcement this glitch has been fixed. *When playing a Dreadfall level (especially Deadly Dangers), the game freezes, and force the player to shut it down and reload it, with loss of all the progress. |-|Racing Tracks= Two new themed racing tracks have been introduced for the Dreadfall event, and are currently the only available in multi-racing:Dread Corridor and Doomed Lake. Completing each one in single player will award 1 each every 20 h, while competing in multi-player will award a higher quantity of candies, depending on the final place: Candies in multi-player are also awarded once per track every 20h. 'Known glitches' *Also affected by the "failed to sync to the server" error, it has since been fixed *At least a positive glitch: players are able to receive candies in multi-player races for more than once every 20h, for each track. |-|Stable Missions= Special Stable Missions that award candies have been introduced for the event. There are a total of 15 new quests, all appear in the 4th slot, and to save players time in discarding missions, all other normal missions for the slot have been temporarily removed. They award 3-150 , and can last from 1 to 48 hours. Longer missions award a higher number of candies. |-|Battle Events= Even Battle Events had an image update in line with the event, with 2 dreadful ghost ships appearing instead of the usual one. Their HP has been increased with respect to their normal counterparts, and they only award instead of mystery chests: * Ghastly Galleon, 11,000 HP, with a green aura * Chilling Clipper, 14,000 HP, with a red aura The amount of candies awarded depends on the result: 'Known Glitches' There are many glitches linked to battle events: *The ships' HP will show a negative numer. This usually do not prevent the players to take down the ship, and it will usually fall at some point. But, not being able to see how much hp it has left is a disavantage *The ship won't take damage. This is always the case if you notice the ship doesn't fire back at the players. Change server asap when this is the case, and hopefully find a non-glitched ship. However, you can find also normal ships with this glitch, and you will only notice at the end when the ship hp will freeze at some low number. Or, if you have also the previous glitch, there's no way to tell your ship is an "invincible" one. *Often found with the previous one: the ship will get stuck at the end of its trail. This prevents player to get the "defeat" reward you may get with an invincible ship of the previous glitch. Minor Minigames Mystery Chests= During the Dreadfall event, regular treasure chests that spawn around in all the game locations are substituted with Dreadfall chests. They can only be bought with , and award a variable amount of , with more expensive chests usually awarding a proportionally larger quantity. |-|Daily Rewards= The daily log-in rewards have also been changed for the event: *Day 1 will now award 10 *Day 3 award a Dreadfall chest, with Dreadfall-themed items inside (dragon skins, farm decoration, apparel). These can be exchanged for *Day 5 awards a Dreadfall silver chest, that contains Known glitches *Some players experience random resets of the daily log-in, starting over to day 1 before having reached day 5 the day before. This glitch has been fixed with release of update 3.4. |-|Dreadfall Animals= Golden spiders and Dreadfall animals will reward 1-2 instead of their normal products for the duration of the event. They will probably go back to their usual products when the event ends. |-|Fright of Passage= The original Fright of Passage comes back this year too, and as grand prize for the first clear it awards 250 . In successive runs, it will always award a mystery chest with a Vial of glow algae inside, and 25 every 20 hours.